Games of Various Nature
by Love is a Ring Toss Game
Summary: Viola is sent to Illyria, Illyria boy’s team has plans for her, and one includes using her to get back at her boyfriend who happens to be Cornwall’s captain.To read more see profile
1. Welcome to Illyria

I hated this place, this wasn't where I wanted to be, and the happy poster that had bold red letters saying 'Welcome to Illyria' just solidified the fact that I got transferred. To deepen the blow it wasn't my fault, so verbally attacking the principal of Cornwall wasn't the greatest move of my life but I didn't deserve this. He cut the girls team, there was plenty of girls who wanted to play, some weren't the best of players but he didn't have to cut funding. It was about the love of the game, not winning and who know we could have strengthen by the end of the year. I could have been sent to McBride but my mother wanted prestige and Illyria Private School was just the place for 'ladies of prestige'. Maybe it was the ten grand per year price tag or the fact that all the other socialites sent their spoiled bratty kids here. What ever the case, she wouldn't back down on it and here I was.

I slammed the door to my new dorm and threw my suitcase on to my bed. The vacant bed was already set up with linens and I flopped down beside my suit case and screamed into my pillow.

"Toby, is that you? I thought coach said try out didn't start till 10:30" A very male, very shirtless guy stated, walking into view. I blushed red faced from my position on my bed.

"Who the hell are you?" Said male asked.

"Viola Hastings" I stated uncertainly.

"Look, I think you're in the wrong room" He stated running a hand through his perfectly styled hair. He was HOT.

"This is 208, right?" I asked tentatively, I was sure I read the room number right.

"Yeah, but I'm waiting on a Sebastian Hastings" The guy stated. Albeit shyly.

"That's my brother, he doesn't even go here" I stated, sighing deeply, another reason to be upset, my life line and twin wasn't going to be around me everyday. We had never been separated for more than a few weeks. It's a scary thought when your twins.

"Look, that's what they told me, I'm Duke Orsino" He stated offering me his hand.

"Nice to meet you" I stated, trying not to stare at his well defined chest.

"Yeah, look I have got to go to soccer try outs in a few minutes" He stated running his hand through his hair again.

"Those are today? I'm going to be late!" I screeched. How could I almost miss try outs?

"Yeah, but we don't have a girls team" He stated. I already knew that much.

"There are no rules against having a girl on a high school soccer team" I growled. Fixing him with the glare that the chauvinistic pig deserved.

"Hey, it's not me, Coach D would let you play if you're good enough for first string" He stated.

I was elated; I could have a spot on Illyria team! One of the best teams wouldn't turn me down because I was a girl!

"But my team is best in the division, so you'll have competition for a spot" he stated calmly. I could tell he didn't think I was good enough and I have watched enough of their team games to think he could be right.

"I have to go" I stated racing out of my new room.

I streamed passed forty or fifty students who were milling about in the dorm hall way.

"No Running" An aggregated overly stuffy looking guy yelled.

A chorus of 'Shut up Malcolm' follow from over half of the hallways occupants.

I continued running until I finally located the girls change rooms; it took me at least five minutes to dress and when I reached to soccer field the guys were already standing listening to instructions.

"In Pair's boys, complete the drill twice forward and once backwards, remember that you are being judged" The coach yelled out into the line of boys.

A few boys had the audacity to laugh when I stepped on to the field.

"I'm here to try out" I stated, glaring at the idiots who seemed to laugh even harder.

"Not late your not" He stated.

"Sorry, I'm late coach" The guy named Duke spoke from behind me.

"Is your captain not allowed to try out either?" I inquired.

"He's got a spot secured from last season" Coach stated.

"I have a spot secured from my last year too" I stated. I was MVP both last year and the year before that. I was in charge of picking the team.

"Not at this school you didn't" He stated, I knew he was tough but this was ridiculous.

"Hey, coach?" Duke started.

"What would you like?" Coach Dinklage asked roughly.

"We've got 110 minutes before the cheerleaders take our field" Duke stated,

"Maybe we should just let her try out" He offered.

"Fine, Pair up" He yelled,

"Toby and Carson start" He added.

And so it began.

I was paired with a guy named Andrew; needless to say I felt slightly awkward wearing a Cornwall jersey in a field full of Illyria jersey. We were bitter rivals and that was just the way it was.

"Okay everybody drop, I want fifty push ups" Coach yelled after we finished various drills.

32 and I was on the ground panting for breath. I wasn't the only team member collapsed but most the guys had little trouble finishing their set.

"Okay, Skins vs. Shirt" he stated once most of us were standing.

"You're a shirt" He stated to me, as if I'd have it any other way.

"Toby-Shirt, Carson-Skin, Duke-Skin, Danny-Shirt…" He continued in a quick fashion.

When everyone was named to a side, he shouted that we only had 20 minutes left.

I played hard but my side lost. The coach reined us in and named me to the second string. I got a hideous pee yellow jersey to prove it.

"Listen guys, for those of you on the 2nd string, there will be opportunity to move up the ranks" He stated.

"But it will require work and if you not willing to try then don't bother warming the bench" He stated.

"Hit the showers" He hollered.

I followed the throng of guys but forked off at the locker rooms.

I took a long deliberating shower before returning to room 208.

Toby and Andrew were sitting on the floor playing a video game and Duke was reading a copy of Sports Illustrated.

I sank into my bed.

"Why are you here?" Andrew asked looking up from the game for a moment before turning his attention back to it.

"This is my room" I stated.

"Dorms aren't coed" He replied.

"Well, I was told this was my room" I informed.

"Look, well sort this out later" Duke stated, throwing his magazine onto the desk on his side of the room.

"Do you want to join us for lunch off campus?" Andrew asked.

"No thanks" I replied, I wanted to stay and sulk over the awful first day I had.

My cell phone rang.

"Hey" I answered before checking the id.

"Hey baby, it's Justin" my boyfriend replied.

"Oh, hey" I said glumly.

"I'm having an awful day, I made second string and I..." I stated but was cut off.

"Oh, Vie, I totally kicked today, I stopped this awesome goal and coach said were winning this year for sure" he stated enthusiastically.

"Great, thanks for being an insensitive bastard" I hissed.

"Justin, who could possibly need enemies with a boyfriend like you?" I bite out.

"Come on, baby you can't say you expected to make first string" He laughed.

"I can't believe you just said that" I cried out, still more than aware that I had the attention of my roommate and his friends.

"They are a good team, not as good as our team this year but they don't suck" He said in what I'm sure he that was a positive tone.

"Are you saying the team would have to suck to let me play?" I growled viciously.

"Come baby, everyone knows that soccer is a guys sport and you're a girl and the two just don't jive" Justin continued.

With that I flipped my phone shut. My boyfriend was a massive jerk.

"Was that Justin D? Cornwall's captain?" Toby asked.

"Yeah" I clipped back curtly.

"You sure you don't want to come to lunch with us?" Andrew asked with a suspicious smirk.

"Well I am a little hungry" I stated with a frown.

"Then lets go, I'm starved" Toby stated, exiting the dorm room.


	2. Help me to Assist you to Abet me

I woke up the sound of male laughter, I sat up a glanced around the room to see Andrew and Toby talking quietly, the clock on my cell phone said it was 7:30 on the first real day of classes.

I hauled myself out of bed and dug some clothes out of my suitcase. I wasn't sure if this room arrangement was permanent so I didn't unpack last night. I had lunch with the guys and then spent the rest of my day calling my friends and ignoring Justin's phone calls.

I grab my stuff and went into the washroom adjacent our room. It was small with only a sink and toilet. I slipped into my tan shirt and pulled the navy cardigan on and examined how I looked with the Illyria insignia embroidered on my left. I looked just like everyone else and I hated it. It wasn't looking the same that bothered me; it was that I was one of them. I was an Illyrian, just like everyone else in this pit.

Don't get me wrong, so far the guys have been more then nice but it's almost unnerving, it's like they don't care that I'm from their rivaling school.

I applied a bit of make up, put my hair up in a lose clip and then left the bathroom.

It's never a good sign when you walk into a room and words die on the lips of those who were talking abundantly before you entered. I fought an eye roll as I gathered my books for the day. Duke had magically appeared in the room while I was in the bathroom and now he was talking in hushed tones with the two other members of soccer team that seemed omnipresent in my room. I re- read my schedule and then left the room.

* * *

(Dukes POV)

She was cute and I can honestly say that using her isn't going to be a fun thing for any of us. She is nice and personable and although she is 2nd string, with the right help, I really could see her in our number one line up.

If she were just a normal girl, I think she and the team would get along fine but that's the problem. It's come to our attention that's she's dating the bane of our existence. Justin Drayton, Cornwall's captain and the cockiest, most insufferable guy anyone has ever met. Now you'd think that just because we didn't like the guy doesn't mean we have to take it out on his girl, but that's were your wrong. Last season in the semi finals of the championship tournament, he fouled and critically injured our old captain. His last year in high school and he watched us take the victory from a hospital bed. Justin slid to stop a goal and 'accidentally'colided with our captain's knee and our captain ended up with a severally torn meniscus. Richard Fallen, our captain still can't play soccer or even run much. So then you ask does Justin deserver it. Of course, doesn't he deserver it even if it means using his girl? It's not ideal but yeah. He deservers everything he's got coming to him.

* * *

(Viola's POV)

"Hi, I'm Olivia Lennox" Smiled the blond on my right.

"Viola Hastings" I replied after shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you" She offered as our chemistry teacher entered the room.

"I think I remember you from something" I stated. My eyebrows nit in confusion, I just couldn't place it.

"Oh, are you in ballet too?" She asked, hopefully.

"Um, no" I replied and I tried not to judge her for her sport preference.

"Must be from somewhere else then" She smiled softly.

"Girls, please, quite down" the teacher requested before starting into the lesson.

* * *

(Dukes POV)

"Nah man, Andrew and I agree that you've gotta do it" Toby stated, as I entered the room.

"Why does it have to be me?" Duke asked before I shut the door, just loud enough to alert them of my presences.

"Well talk about this later, coach wants to talk to me before he heads to Seattle" Toby offered after glancing in my direction.

"Later brotha" Toby said doing a strange hand shake before giving Duke a manly back slap.

Duke seemed sullen for the rest of the evening but I let go. If he wanted to be distant and unfriendly when so be it.

Practice the following day was worse than before, the shirts wouldn't so much as pass to me and we ended up losing the scrimmage again.

Coach was disappointed, we got a lengthy speech and then we continued on with our day and because of the lengthy speech I didn't have a chance to shower before my next class. My life was going down hill fast.

Luckily I got to spend the night with my friends and we hung out at the mall drinking milk shakes just like old times. Old times when I was captain of the girls team and had no serious issues to worry about.

After I got back to my dorm room, I found that Duke was still out and I had recived six yammering messages from my mother and a really sweat one from my brother. The one from my brother made me smile, whereas the one from my mother made me cringe. It was about the debutante ball again. It always was and if by some miracle it was about something else it was generally about how unladylike I was at (fill in the blank).

I was finishing up my homework when Duke entered.

He was still in conversation with whoever was in the hall.

"I can't do this, you know about my problem talking with girls" Duke replied.

"Man, you've got the position. You're the only one who can make this work; you're down the field and in scoring distance. Every thing has been set up for you and all you have to do is play the game" A guy that sounded like Andrew replied.

Duke made a noise of protest, but Andrew cut him off.

"You have the opportunity, don't let the us down" He said leaving,

Duke shut the dorm door and finally took notice of me.

"Hey" He offered tossing his gym bag onto the chair by the door. So at least he was talking to me.

"Hi" I replied with a slight smile.

"How was your day?" He asked, okay so he is really surprising me here. If he says one more sentence then I might die of astonishment.

"Fine" I replied.

"So did you like your teachers?" He asked plopping down on the bed.

"They were okay" I replied.

"That's good" he nodded heading for the bathroom.

He came back in only a white wife beater and black basketball shorts.

I was chewing on my pencil trying to figure out my math homework, it was all Greek to me.

I let out an audible sigh and dropped my head onto my text book.

"Want help?" Duke asked, sitting down on the bed beside me before I could answer.

"If you don't mind" I replied, the mystery as to why he was being nice to me, didn't matter anymore, he was going to help me with these crazy trigonometric functions.

Surprisingly he was an excellent teacher as well as great soccer player, talk about being blessed with both hands. After fifteen minutes I had understood more than I had the whole night of trying by my self.

"Thanks" I smiled; he was very good looking when he smiled.

"It's no problem" He replied, getting up off my bed and grabbing a magazine of his desk and lying down on his bed to read it.

* * *

My brother came to campus at lunch today and we sat at our own table but were soon joined with Olivia and her friend and the Duke and his two buddies.

"I'm Olivia." She smiled, taking the seat directly beside my brother.

Duke was glaring openly at my brother and winced at seemly frequent intervals. At first I thought he might have had turrets syndrome or something but upon further inspection I saw that both Toby and Andrew were kicking him from under the table.

"So, Viola um, the guys and I were thinking you might try to make first string while coach is at the conference" Duke finally choked out.

"I'm in charge of practice so maybe we could work on your weak points and then coach might bump you up" Duke added, before sighing nervously and running a hand through his hair.

"Sounds good to me, but that's in it for you?" I inquired, there had to be a catch.

"Nothing" Duke stated.

"Nothing? Then why bother help me?" I asked it was slightly strange; generally people didn't go out of there way for relative strangers.

"So you're a girl right" He stated going into a low whisper.

"Uh, duh" I replied, giving him a strange look.

"So, I need you to help me" He whispered and then let out a shaky breath.

"How can I help?" I asked, maybe he needed advice.

He shot a glance in Olivia's direction and then turned back to me.

"Maybe we can talk tonight?" He asked, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Sure" I replied some what curious to what he wanted help with. Odd seems to be the norm here at Illyria.


	3. Thick Files and Fake Dates

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! I have to say I wasn't sure how this story would go over! I thought some people would hate the idea of Duke and his buddies using Viola for revenge…I might not continue updating quite this frequently…because I'm in school and that eats up most my life. But I hope to do mostly weekend updating so I hope you guys don't mind! Tell your friends and yeah enjoy. R&R -Queen

* * *

I came into my dorm to find Duke sprawled out on the floor with a thick red file lying in front of him. He was wearing a white undershirt again and had his head propped up on his arm.

"I borrowed your file" He stated with a handsome smirk.

"That isn't mine" I protested, I was an exceptional student with an almost spotless record. That two inch thick file was in no way mine.

"It says Hastings" He offered pointing to label on the side. His grin was contagious and I almost laughed.

"I'm thinking it was an administration mix up" He shrugged.

"Somehow I just can't picture you mooning Cornwall cafeteria" He chuckled pointing to something on the long list of offences.

"Defiantly not my file" I chuckled sitting down on the floor beside him.

He shifted to look at me.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked. Damn he was good looking. To be honest he was more then good looking, maybe there was a reason behind dorms not being coed. I could see him abs outlined by his white muscle shirt. I hardly registered the fact that he was talking.

"But I don't what to say and then she was talking to your brother and it didn't like it" He started, sighing.

"Sorry, um... so how can I help you?" I asked.

"Coach me, tell me what to say and tell your brother to stay away from her" Duke told me.

"You're not having any trouble talking with me right now" I offered,

"In a different setting, talking to you could be weird too" Duke replied. What kind of setting? My mind asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"I don't know sometimes I just blank, lose all intellect and then cue the crash and burn" He smirked trying to brush it off as nothing, but a blush rose to his cheeks anyways.

"What's the worst that could happen?" I asked.

"Don't you mean what's the worst that has happened?" Duke chuckled.

"Come on, it can't be that bad" I laughed, nothing could be worse than falling face first into a mud puddle at the sight of ones first boyfriend. Seventh grade, it can and did happen to me. Needless to say that potential three day romance was cut short.

"I passed out in front of the cheerleading squad last season after our home game. All the girl did was say hi and I went down like a ton of bricks" Duke stated.

"But not before stuttering incoherently" He added.

"Ouch" I frowned, wrinkling my nose; I sort of had to feel for the guy.

"Yeah, social and physical pain at the same time" He smiled.

"Coach told everyone, I was over exerted and had eaten enough before the game but I think he knew the truth" Duke continued.

"Well that was nice of him to cover for you" I smiled, how on earth could he have girl trouble?

"Oh yeah, but Toby and Andrew will never let me live it down" He stated.

"Well, well see who laughs last when you start dating Olivia" I smiled, for some reason helping him out was going to make me feel really good.

"So you'll help me?" He stated ecstatically.

"Yeah, of course, and your going to help me with my soccer" I smiled.

"Yeah" He grinned, did I say he had the greatest smile?

* * *

He booted the ball back to me. I tried to bounce it back to him off my head but the angle was wrong and it jutted off and landed close to another pair.

"Geez that sucked" I hissed out, running for the ball.

"So I've been thinking we should have a fake date" Duke said.

"A what?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, kicking the ball over to him.

"Like a scrimmage game or a trial run" He stated before successfully heading the ball in my direction. I stopped it with my foot and the kicked it back.

"Yeah, when were you thinking?" I asked waiting for him to pass the ball back.

"Tonight" He stated, juggling the ball between his feet.

"Okay now ask me properly, so then you'll get experience" I smiled, and he kicked the ball back.

"How about we go out tonight at six?" He asked confidently and I wondered briefly if he was pulling my leg about the girl trouble thing.

"Yeah, where are you thinking of taking me?" I replied albeit shyly for whatever reason.

"I was thinking the movies but if you'd rather somewhere else then say so" He replied and I remember that I still had the ball at my feet.

What was it about this guy that seemed to make me space out?

"Sounds good to me" I answered, kicking the ball back to him.

"Don't you want to know what's playing?" He inquired, with a smirk. Man he was hot and just the right amount of confidence, god.

"Duke are you sure you have girl troubles?" I asked, I hadn't meant to say that but I guess it was to late now.

"I'm really selling this aren't I?" he asked excitedly, punting the ball back to me.

"Yeah, I'm not so sure you even need a trial run" I smiled, okay so I didn't mean to say that either but it was true; maybe he didn't need my help.

"You're just being nice to me" He laughed bouncing the ball off his chest.

I spotted Olivia from across the field, he could just ask her.

"Hey, duke" I stated. Picking up the soccer ball and holding it under my right arm.

"Yeah?" He asked.

I merely pointed across the field to the gathering of cheerleaders.

"No" He protested.

"Come on; just go invite her on the date you invited me on" I stated.

"I'm not ready" He protested.

"Whatever, five seconds ago you were suave and confident, I don't believe you" I retorted.

"Well, just take my word for it" He said.

"Look, Duke, I don't say this just to be mean but I'm starting to wonder if you even actually have a problem" I informed him.

"So you want me to prove it?" Duke retorted, looking a little on edge,

"Just so you can be sure, you're gonna send me over to the sharks?" He asked with a furious glare that I was more than certain many soccer players had been on the receiving end of. I also supposed that none of which were on his team.

"I didn't mean it like that" I defended.

"Whatever" He spat back walking away form me.

I jogged to catch up with him.

"Duke, wait" I shouted after him.

He stopped.

"Are we still on for tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, I'll see you at six" He replied and then continued walking.


	4. Sparing Session

Alright this could quite possibly be the last chapter of this weekend; I hope all of you enjoy it. I'm hoping this should shed some light on how Illyria Team is planning on using Viola. As far as whether or not duke has girl problems…he does have them, but right now he feels quite comfortable with Viola. Uh for the person who asked what a wife beater is…it's another name for a muscle shirt… I think that's all for now, do enjoy this chapter and I'd greatly appreciate any constructive criticism.

Special Thanks to:

charliechikc

John cena punk princes

Channing Tatums Future Wife

mysisluvstars

serenitylovegod

TaleSpiner

vicki86

A9L9O8N7E

Anet

Jen

Eline Davis

* * *

I think it would be accurate to say that getting ready for a date in the same room as your date is sufficiently awkward. On top of that was the strange, how much should I try question. I mean if was a fake date and therefore there must be something distinguishable that makes it different form an actually date. Now my concern is that I'm not sure how and where that line comes from. Do I dress down? Or do I dress as if I was going out with Justin?

I had already showered after my last class and I straitened my hair and that brought me here. The fact that Duke was in the washroom made me almost hypersensitive when picking out my outfit. I didn't want him to think I was reading too much into this and I also didn't what to dress wrong or overdress for the occasion. We were going to the movies and it was always cold in the theaters. I opted for an American eagle t shirt and a white jean jacket with my favorite pair of jeans. I grabbed my phone and put it in my purse as Duke exited the bathroom. Now you think the guy would have thrown a shirt on before hand but no. I did my absolute best not to ogle but I can't say I was entirely successful. I took the next few minutes to remind myself that I had a boyfriend. I had a hot boyfriend, who I was allowed to stare at, openly if I chose to and Duke, was not him.

I sprayed a peach body mist on myself and then checked my watch. 5:48. Duke had finally put a shirt on and it wasn't to long before we were both ready. So does the time still apply? We in the same room, and clearly ready to go…what is the course of action?

"So?" I asked a phantom smile on my lips.

"So?" He echoed.

"I'm not sure if this is an accurate portrayal of a real date" I said with a smirk.

"Yeah and why's that?" He inquired.

"Because, Olivia is beautiful and things like that take time, so I highly doubt she'll be ready before your expected arrival time" I replied with a small laugh.

"But your ready" He stated,

"Yeah, do you want to leave early?" I asked.

"We could beat the line up" He replied.

"Sounds good to me" I stated.

"Let's go then" Duke said holding the dorm door open for me.

* * *

"I've seen better" Duke smirked.

"Shut up, I liked it" I laughed, punching him in the arm.

"Whatever" Duke laughed,

"Is that anyway to treat your date?" I demanded in a joking tone.

"No, but this is only practice" He laughed.

"Practice makes perfect" I mocked sticking my tongue out at him.

"No, perfect practice makes perfect" he retorted.

"Good point, but that just proves my point" I laughed. My eyes then landed on Justin who was with a group of girls and some other guys at the other side of the lobby.

"Damn it" I hissed out slowly.

"What's wrong?" Duke asked.

"My boyfriend at two o'clock" I stated.

"Really? He seems like he is in the game with those chicks!" Duke stated. I hated to admit it but I couldn't really argue with him on it.

"Shut up, this is bad; if he sees me you just wouldn't want to be in the vicinity" I bit out.

"Why is he the jealous type?" Duke laughed.

"What no, possessive maybe" I replied turning to hide behind his shoulder. Illyria was written on the back in bold red letters and above it read Orsino # 7.

"Same thing" Duke stated turning around to face me.

"Turn around, if he sees your jacket, he'll be looking for a fight" I stated, placing my hands on his shoulders and trying to turn him against his will. He was strong enough to simply stand his ground.

"Please, Duke" I frowned.

"What makes you think I wouldn't gladly fight him?" He asked a raised eyebrow.

"Please I can't deal with this right now" I hissed.

"Too late" he stated, after glancing over his shoulder.

I glanced over his shoulder to see, Justin and his entourage of followers.

"Damn it" I cursed again.

"Shh…I'll handle it" Duke said reassuringly placing a single finger to my lips before turning to face my boyfriend and his 'crew'.

"Orsino" Justin stated seemly intimidating even to me and I was dating the guy.

"Drayton" Duke replied back, it was rather strange.

"Hey, duke lets go" I said stepping out from behind him.

"Viola? What the hell?" Justin asked, his face contorting in a confused manner.

"Justin, just keep walking" I instructed.

"What the hell are you doing with him?" Justin asked his voice rising considerably.

"I'm leaving with him that's what" I replied.

"Duke please, can we just go?" I asked, begging was so not my thing but exceptions are made.

"Are you cheating on me?" Justin asked.

"Justin shut up" I hissed with immense anger. I took Duke's arm and gave it a pull but once more he didn't move.

Before I could say anything else, Justin gave Duke a solid punch to the face.

"Oh my God!" I squealed out, soundly a lot too girly for my liking.

"Are you okay?" I asked Duke, after I got my voice back under control.

"Yeah" He stated, wiping blood from his lip.

I could tell by his expression that he was planning on finishing this fight.

"Duke, listen you can't do this here" I stated, pushing a hand on his chest. I was standing between him and Justin.

"Are you touching my girl?" Justin asked, menacingly.

"No, I believe she's touching me" Duke smirked and I could tell he was holding back a wince as his lips moved re opening the cut.

I glared at him with full intensity.

"We are going" I stated firmly.

"You're not going anywhere, not until we talk" Justin stated.

"What makes you think I even want to talk to you right now?" I asked, glaring.

"I don't really care what you want" Justin stated,

"Bye Justin" I stated, I could careless if Duke came with me or not.

I could easily walk back to Illyria, assuming I remembered how to get there, I would be fine.

"Hey, Viola wait up" Duke called.

"Great job handling it Duke" I growled.

"Why are you so upset?" He asked.

"Give me a good reason not to be?" I demanded.

"The movie was good" he stated.


	5. The Real kind of Happy can make you Sad

Surprise guys, this is a chapter from me to you from the goodness of my heart, I know a week is along time to wait so I slaved away to get this done for you guys. I hope it is well recived. Orisinoslady brought it to my attention that some of the names are incorrect; they are that way because I couldn't remember some of the last names and my trusty reference site Imdb didn't have some of the last names I needed. So I now know that Olivia's last name is Lennox but I still can't remember Justin's. If you guys could help me out I'd be grateful, or else I might have to rent the movie again. Thank guys – you're awesome! I'll go back and change some last names in a couple days. Later, R&R and most importantly enjoy. Oh and remember that I spoil you! Tehe- Queen

* * *

A few minutes after arriving back at Illyria found me entering our dorm with an ice pack in hand. I had borrowed from the office, moments before I had placed a call for pizza to be delivered to our dorm. I was hungry and I was willing to bet Duke was too.

I opened the door to our dorm and I saw duke sitting on his bed talking on his cell phone, his face had hints of anger and decided to that this time to change into my pajamas. I took my clothes into the bathroom and I quickly changed into the 'summer soccer girl's team 2004' T shirt that I always wore to bed and then put on a pair of old black soccer shorts. I washed my face with a wash cloth that was in the medicine cabinet. Then brushed my hair up into a loose pony tail and left the washroom.

I noticed Duke was off the phone and retrieved the ice pack from off my bed.

"Here" I said holding it out to him.

"Your boy has got a solid right" Duke stated rubbing his jaw but not taking the ice pack from me.

"Then put some ice on it" I stated, extending the ice pack to him once more.

"No, I'll live" He stated.

"Do you want me to do it?" I inquired.

"No" He stated moving further away from me.

I moved quickly and softly placed the ice against his now swollen lip.

"It's too cold" He stated, muffled by the ice pack.

"Oh quit being a baby" I laughed.

"Nah seriously I think your freezing my mouth off" He added still muffled

I removed it for a second.

"Fine, ice it or don't ice it, I really don't care" I stated.

"But don't complain to me when Olivia won't even look at you because you mouth is swollen and bruised" I stated slyly.

Earning a laugh from him.

"You drive a hard bargain" He stated taking the ice pack from me.

"Always" I replied moving away from his bed.

"What do you see in him?" Duke asked after we had sat in silence for a few moments.

"He's not always that brutish" I replied wrinkling my nose.

"Really, he could have fooled me" Duke replied.

"Look, I'm upset with him but I don't think he should be dragged threw the dirt twice" I stated.

"Why not?" Duke challenged.

"He's probably just having an off day okay" I stated."Now, I'm sorry about your jaw but you weren't exactly an innocent party" I added

"What the hell did I do?" He asked, clearly sufficiently frustrated.

"You were goading him" I snapped back.

"I was?" Duke asked with feigned innocence.

"Yes, you were clearly looking for a fight" I stated.

"Well you let him think that we were at the movies as something more then friends" Duke retorted.

"I did no such thing" I growled, how dare he say that.

"Come on, your body language was coming across loud and clear" Duke stated.

"What?" I screeched out, this was absurd.

"If you don't want your guy to get the wrong idea, then I suggest you not put your hands on other guys" He said it slightly mockingly.

"If you had just left when I asked you to then I wouldn't have had to play referee" I spat back.

"Or you could have just let me take a round out of your man" Duke offered, with a slight smirk.

"Well I sure as hell wasn't stopping you, if I recall, I left and you followed willingly" I countered.

"Well I wasn't about to let you walk back here by yourself" Duke replied, his tone suddenly softer.

"Why not?" I asked, my tone softening in return.

"'Cause its dark and late and no place for a pretty girl to be out walking alone" Duke said.

A knock was at our door and it seemed to surprise Duke.

"Want pizza?" I asked hopping of the bed and grabbing my purse before answering the door.

A few pieces of pizza later found us lying on the floor watching reruns of Seinfeld.

* * *

(Duke's POV)

"Duke, my man you have horse shoes" Toby laughed,

"Whatever" I replied.

"Seriously, some guys have all the luck" Andrew continued.

"Just like you're prayer of a goal at Midland last season" Toby added, shoving a handful of fries in his mouth.

"Talk about luck" Andrew chortled.

"That goal was pure talent boys, those who don't have it, never recognize it" I replied cockily.

"Shut up, man that goal was in on a prayer and you know it" Toby replied.

"You don't know how sweet you just made this game we are playing" Andrew offered, sipping at his soda.

"No, you don't know how sweet she made the game were playing" Toby corrected.

"He thinks his girl has the hots for you" Toby laughed,

"All you have to do is make her think that too" Andrew stated.

"That wasn't the plan before" I defended.

"Plans change Bra" Toby stated.

"I don't want to hurt her" I stated.

"But you want to hurt him" Andrew offered.

"That's a given" I answered back.

"So she's the means" Toby affirmed

"Look, I'm not even sure if he cares enough about her" I replied.

"Why, she's hot" Toby countered.

"Yeah, well something about him makes me feel that he would have no trouble replacing her" I stated.

"Damn" Toby replied,

"You think he got a little something something on the side?" Toby asked.

"Shit, I don't know" I spat; I didn't what to think about Justin using Vie like that.

"Either way it still works" Andrew stated.

"How so?" Toby asked.

"Look, even if he doesn't care about her, he sure as hell wouldn't want you to have her" Andrew told us.

"That's right man, he hates you" Toby agreed.

"So, what do you say?" Andrew asked.

"You'll try to make her fall for you?" Toby questioned excitedly.

"What part of "I have a girl problem" don't you understand?" I inquired.

"You have the best position for the job" Andrew told me.

"Your roomies, how much more convenient can it get?" Toby asked.

"Now go make her love you" Andrew instructed.

"Love? I've got a snowballs chance in hell to make her like me" I stated.

"But on the bright side your competition is a jackass" Andrew smiled, optimistically.

"So true and she wants to help you get over you 'little problem' and so therefore she is willing to fake date you" Toby offered.

"Then she'll like those fake date and start wanting real ones" Toby continued.

"Then she'll be madly in love with you and you can flaunt her in front of Justin and make him cry again" Toby finished.

"Oh and you'll get married and have 2.5 kids, a dog named Jake and the American dream home, complete with a white picket fence and insufferable neighbors" Andrew added, with a fake dreamy sigh.

"Andrew shut up" I stated firmly.

"Fine, well leave it at making Justin cry" Andrew said holding out his hand for us to stack on.

"Oh and wouldn't it be ironic if she really did cure you?" Toby laughed.

"I'm out" I said leaving the table.

* * *

(Viola's POV)

"God, you're roommate is Hot, girl!" Yvonne stated. Ogling the pictures he had on his desk. Yvonne didn't really get the concept that some people valued personal space. Not that I cared, we were like sisters.

"Damn, so are his friends" Kia echoed, leaning in close to Yvonne.

"I thought you were here to visit me" I said with a fake pout.

"Oh, no, see we were hoping your sexy roomie would be here" Kia stated.

"Oww…look at that picture, he has abs" Yvonne drawled out.

"Hey Vie, do you have a magnifying glass?" Kia asked.

"Oh, yeah we need a better look, this boy is fine" Yvonne added.

"I thought we we're having a movie night" I stated.

"Who's the girl?" Kia asked.

"Oh yeah, hey Vie who is this chick?" Yvonne repeated.

That grab my attention, I was over there simultaneously looking at his pictures, evading his personal space, shamelessly along side my best friends.

She was blonde and he was giving her a piggy back and she had her head on his shoulder while laughing.

One word, Happy. It wasn't the posed happy that was attributed to most photographs. The smiles and laughter was real. Not contrived or fringed, I took a step back.

For a single moment I envied her, probably his girl friend, the moment passed and then I was angry. He didn't have girl trouble. She was beautiful, happy and very female and yet he was comfortable with her. The question was why would he lie to me?

My mind demanded an answer, but nothing logical came as a result. It made me sad, maybe I was jealous because I didn't have that with Justin or maybe it was something else entirely but regardless it didn't make me feel good.

"Damn, it probably means he's not single eh?" Kia chirped.

"Hmm, but what about his friends?" Yvonne asked.

"I'm tired guys" I whinnied out. I was feeling hurt but didn't really know why. It shouldn't matter to me and from now on his life and problems real or fictional wouldn't matter to me.

"Fine let's watch that movie" Kia sighed moving away from his desk.


	6. The Real Kind of Sad can Make you Cry

So it's midnight and this chapter is probably littered with mistake but it's my last surprise before I go to sleep. Hopefully it won't be too bad. Tell me what you think, night- Queen

* * *

Evasion? No, no, no, I'd prefer to call it accidentally not running into him, that's not so accidental. To be clear I wasn't avoiding him, just by some twist of chance we hadn't crossed paths. Now just because I left the dorm at six and went to bed before he got home met absolutely nothing and if you think it did, I'll be the first to tell you that you're reading too much into it.

I was about to open the door to our dorm when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

I emitted a small squeak.

"You're aware that this is the boys wing?" Malcolm asked.

"What?" I inquired.

"You are entering the boy's dormitories illegally" He continued.

"I have a key, it's not like I'm breaking and entering" I stated, giving him a distasteful look.

"But it's after 8" He protested.

"And I have a key" I reaffirmed.

"That is also illegal" He stated.

"I believe, it's page one forty two of the manual" he stated producing said book from behind his back. Creepy

"Ah, yes" He replied after flipping through it.

"Dorm keys are only to be issued to the boarder of the dorm" He smiled, clearly proud of himself.

"Well then move cause this is my dorm" I growled, he was getting on my nerves.

"I beg you pardon?" he asked, astonished would be a good word to describe his reaction.

"Move it, Festes" I growled.

"No, we must speak to who ever is responsible for this mishap" Malcolm insisted.

"It's almost 10 o'clock; I think it might fall on deaf ears" I drawled, slow inserting my key into the look. Careful so that he wouldn't notice.

I turned it quickly and flung the door open, steped in quickly and then slammed it shut before he could react.

I let out an audible "whoosh" and then noticed Duke reading on his bed with a lamp light on. His necklace with the ring on it hung between his pectoral muscle and it only drew my attention to his bare chest. Now somehow seeing him shirtless when not playing soccer made the ring stand out. I couldn't say I had noticed it before.

"Hey" I breathed out slowly.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked.

"Oh you could hear that" I chuckled.

He knocked his knuckles against the wall by his bed.

"Paper thin" He stated.

"Malcolm" I replied, setting my book bag on the floor by my dresser.

I then removed my Illyria jacket and my collared dress shirt; leaving myself in a white camisole and navy mini skirt. I pulled the pony out of my hair and then ran my fingers threw my hair.

He wasn't saying anything so I didn't feel compelled to say anything else.

"You missed practice" He stated, almost surprising me.

"Yeah, sorry about that" I replied.

"Look, when the guys are late or don't show up, I expect a reason" Duke stated.

"Good job, I'm not a guy then" I laughed. He wasn't amused.

"This isn't a joke, don't think for one minute I won't pull you off the team" He stated.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked.

"Give me an excuse" He stated.

"I would tell you my grandma died, or that I was in bed puking up my toes or even that I was in a study session" I started.

"But I'm not a _liar_ and so I really have nothing to say" I smiled, I didn't care anymore.

"Then why'd you bail?" He asked, some how keeping calm.

"Why'd you lie to me?" I retorted.

"I never lied to you" He spat back, clearly confused.

"You don't have girl troubles" I spat.

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I have or don't have" He asked exasperated, So much for remaining calm.

"If you have so much damn girl trouble then why do you have a girlfriend?" I asked.

"I don't" He shouted back.

"Sure, then who's the blonde?" I asked, glaring. I hated being lied too.

"What blonde?" he asked in a harsh tone. He was frustrated and his torso muscles were rippling in response.

"In the picture" I stated, pointing to his desk.

He looked in the direction I was pointing.

"She's was my fucking twin" He spat.

Opps okay so I was off by a bit but still one can't blame me really….wait a minute was? Was his twin? As in not anymore…

"Was?" I unknowingly voiced.

"Yeah" He replied seemingly coming down from the height of his anger, into something else, something full of sorrow.

"Oh, my god, I'm sorry" I chocked out. Damn I was such a bitch.

"She had cancer" he stated. Even though I had decided I wouldn't ask.

I started to cry, first it was quietly.

"We took that picture at the park near the hospital" He stated, somehow he was able to keep his tone normal.

I had envied her, I suddenly hated my self. What kind of monster was I? Accusing him of shit with out even knowing the facts.

"But she looked so happy" I sobbed, how could she be happy?

"Elli was always happy" He replied.

"Her cancer was really fast, she died a few months after that picture" He told me.

I was bawling, knees to my chest, heaving heavily and sobbing my eyes out. My started running and I wiped it with my palm.

I felt my bed shift beside me.

"I'm sorry" I cried out, sniveling once more.

"Its okay" He said pulling me to his chest in a comforting hug.

I think it meant he forgave me. I didn't think about his bare chest being drenched in my tears or how it felt when he was holding me close. My only thoughts were about his sister and how terrible I was.

"I'm an awful person" I told him not expecting a response and I wasn't fishing for a classic 'no your not'. It was the cold hard truth. I was expecting him to agree. Almost wishing he would agree.

"An awful person wouldn't be in tears over someone they had never met" he told me.

"A good person would never have said what I said" I bawled.

"You didn't know" He stated.

"I shouldn't have assumed" I stated, hiccupping.

"No more crying okay" He stated, wiping the tear from my eyes with the pad of his thumb.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked.

"Because" he stated, vaguely enough, but I didn't press him, maybe he didn't know why.

"I'm sorry" I offered once more.

"It's okay, I forgive you and now were past it, alright" He said softly brushing the bangs out of my eyes.

"I was jealous because she looked so happy" I admitted, though I wasn't sure why.

"You both looked so happy" I concluded.

"I had to be" Duke stated.

"She was loving life with all she had and I couldn't bring her down" He stated.

I shifted in his lap a little; I hadn't realized I was sitting on his lap.

"I can imagine losing Sebastian" I said.

"They say it's always harder when you're a twin" Duke replied.

"I'm not going to lie, apart of me died with her" He stated.

I was crying again. I couldn't imagine life without my brother, hell even being away from him was enough to break my heart but if he was gone I'm not sure how I would live.

"Vie, it's okay, you don't have to cry for her anymore, she wouldn't want you to" he stated.

"I'm crying for you" I whispered.

I cried awhile and he didn't stop me, I guess he figured it was something I needed and he was right, I needed this.

I stay with my head on his chest, listening to his heart beat long after I stopped crying. Maybe I needed that to, just to see that he was alive, that he hadn't fully died with his sister.

I was hugging him, but somehow I think he need that, he need someone to cry for him, someone to hug him and that was my last thought as I feel asleep.


	7. Impromptu Double Dates

So I know I said I probably wouldn't update the before the weekend but I couldn't not write something today. I sorta had a bad day so I need to vent and this is how I do that! So my homework waits while I type this out. Yay for venting, hopefully this chapter isn't too bad. So it's a filler chapter, some wanted some more of Sebastian and to be honest I was kicking my self for not including him more, I really was missing out of him. So with out further ado, a chapter with Sebby! Lol. Let me know what you think, Queen.

* * *

It was a strange way to wake up, to say the least. Surprisingly I slept well; even though I was still in my clothes from the day before. I wasn't under the blankets and yet against all odds I got some decent shut eye. I'm sure the fact that Duke was cuddling me like a giant teddy had something to do with the fact that I wasn't freezing. 

The first thing I wanted to do was call Sebastian. Here I thought that it was hard being away from him for a few days. I had never even thought that there might be a day when he isn't here anymore. I slipped out of Duke's grasp and crossed the room to dig my phone out of my bag.

"Morning Sunshine" I laughed, walking into the bathroom with my phone my ear and my make up bag.

"Vi, do you know what time it is?" Seb groaned.

"Sure do, it's time for you to rise and shine" I stated.

"Why so chipper? at…" He paused, I assume to check his watch.

"6:34 in the flipping morning?" He inquired but not in a grumpy way.

"I miss you Sebby" I stated, while cleaning my face with toner.

"I miss you too, Vie" He replied.

"I especially miss your help in Chem." I chuckled. Brushing threw my hair with my free hand.

"Why? having trouble starting a lab fire all by your self?" He asked.

"Yeah" I smiled at the memory; I had nothing to do with it. I swear.

"Your boyfriend, kicked me off the team" Sebastian stated. It didn't seem to bother him too much because his tone was neutral.

"Some how you don't seem overly crushed" I replied.

"Nah it gives me more time for my music" He answered.

"I see, any gigs planed?" I asked even though I already knew the answer. Bars and clubs wouldn't let there band play until all the members were 18.

"Not yet" Sebastian.

"Ever though you set your sights too high?" I asked, he wouldn't even consider playing at a community hall or a high school dance.

"Look, if I want to be taken seriously then I can't compromise" He stated.

"Maybe your band is holding you back" I stated.

"It's only four more months until Ray is eighteen" He stated.

"Good, it seem like he's been 5 years old for the past ten year" I stated.

"Oh, he's not that bad, just because he constantly hit on you and has a tendency to be obnoxious don't me you have to burn him ever chance you get" Sebastian stated.

"Are we forgetting the incident involving him grabbing my butt?" I asked.

"I thought we establish that it was an accident" Seb sighed,

"Right, next time I see him I'll show him an accident, tell him to bring a can guard" I spat.

"This is why I could never practice at the house before you went to Illyria" Seb informed me.

"Why because you have perverted band mates?" I questioned.

"No, a potentially murderous twin" He replied.

"Oh come on, we both know I'm the good one of the two of us" I laughed.

"Want to do something tonight?" He asked.

"Sure" I stated.

"Double with Monique and me" He offered.

"No way" I declined quickly.

"Come on" He stated.

"No" I said holding my ground on the issue.

"Why?" he inquired.

"Uh, cause she's Monique" I replied in a 'duh' tone.

"So, you just have to get used to her" he stated.

"Not happening" I informed him.

"I'm sure Justin wouldn't mind" he stated,

"Yeah I know he wouldn't mind staring down her shirt" I spat.

"Are you saying your boyfriend would look?" He asked.

"No, I'm saying your girlfriend puts them on display." I replied.

"She is a nice person, you shouldn't judge her" Sebastian stated.

"Nice? Really, I think her last words to me were… 'Viola you could be kind of pretty if you tried really really hard'" I said imitating her high pitched voice.

"So she's not so great with compliments" he admitted.

"Sebby she is awful, ask anyone" I whined.

"Justin isn't the best himself" He offered,

"At least we have stuff in common, like soccer and…stuff" I trailed off. If I though about it I could come up with other stuff too.

"So Monique likes music" He replied.

"If you call, Paris Hilton a singer" I retorted. It was a joke between my friends that Monique was the Paris of Stratford, Connecticut. The fuel to the fire was Monique and the cheers quads dance to 'The Stars are Blind' song.

"I'll tell Justin and we'll meet you at The Olive Garden at eight" Sebastian informed.

"Seb, Wait…" I said but the dial tone was already ringing in my ear.

Great.

I had just finished getting ready for of soccer practice at lunch when Duke reentered our dorm room.

"Malcolm is looking for his pet spider" He stated grabbing his jersey out of his draw.

"His what?" I hissed, because it just wasn't right to own a spider as a pet.

"Malvolio" I heard Malcolm's voice yelling, seemingly from just outside our door.

"There has to be a code against that" I stated, recalling my earlier encounter with the strange guy that was Malcolm Festes.

"I'm sure there is" Duke replied.

"If I see it, I'm killing it on site" I stated, I was scared of spiders so I would likely resort to throwing a shoe at it.

"Malcolm would be after you with a vengeance" Duke stated.

"Your honestly saying you'd let it live" I challenged.

"Malcolm is a force to be reckoned with" Duke offered with a shrug before pulling of his navy crested t shirt and slipping into his jersey.

"Let's go to practice" He suggested.

"Okay" I replied following him out the door.

"Stop" Malcolm stated, as we entered the hall. We halted immediately.

"It isn't over you know" he stated.

"Huh?" I asked getting slightly impatient.

"I'll see to it that this room mate thing is sorted out" He replied.

"Ah, you do that" I stated, I made a move to walk away.

"Don't freak out but I think I found Malvolio" Duke said softly.

Cue the blood curdling scream; it was right by my foot.


	8. Two is company, Three is a crowd

Hello Everybody! I've got another Chapter for yah! Hopefully it fulfills the majority of the wishes of those who replied to my little poll. I'll say a quick sorry that I couldn't incorporate Yvonne and Kia but I just couldn't add them in this time. I may do more Polls in the future because I think it's the best way the find out what you guys want to see from this story. Enjoy, Queen!

* * *

I had raised my foot to stomp the hairy tarantula when Malcolm dropped to the ground slipping the spider into his hands.

"It's okay Malvo" He soothed, petting the hairy spider with his forefinger.

"She didn't mean to scare you" He stated, glaring at me.

"Apologize" He demanded,

"Sorry I've got slow reflexes" I mocked.

* * *

(Duke POV)

"So are you going to ask her on another fake date tonight?" Toby asked in the middle of chem. lab.

"Not tonight" I stated, sounding a little more disappointed then I had intended.

"Okay, so I know the other of didn't end perfectly but that is no reason to shy away" Andrew cut in before I could reply.

"I meant I can't, she's got plans" I stated.

"Get her to change 'em" Toby stated,

"She doing something with her brother" I replied, flipping through my text book aimlessly.

"Ah, you could meet the family, that's big" Andrew informed.

"We already met him" I stated, firmly; the vision of Olivia Lennox flirting with him still fresh in my mind.

"True but if he's going to be your brother in-law you might have to meet him more then once" Andrew said with a smirk.

"Shut up" I growled.

"Find out where she's going" Toby suggested.

"And how do you suppose I do that?" I inquired.

"Use words, caveman" Andrew offered, giving me a slap on the back.

"Shut up" I repeated.

"Just be cool man" Toby offered.

"Right" I sighed, because that was me alright.

* * *

It was almost lunch and I was stuck fiddling with my locker trying to open it. I hadn't used it yet but I was dying to ditch some of these books. It was one of those things that kicking doesn't help but you do it anyways. I'm sure half the hall thought I was crazy, the other half probably thought I was a rageaholic, which wasn't far of from the truth.

"Need help?" Duke asked,

I'm not sure when it happened but I just realized I recognize his voice.

"Sure" I said winkling my nose, slightly embarrassed.

"What's your combo?" He inquired.

"28-14-24" I replied. I should not have been that hard to open.

He turned it quickly and it popped open.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"So what are you doing tonight?" He asked.

"Oh, don't remind me" I sighed.

"So you're doing something" He stated.

"Yeah, it involves my brother's hideous girlfriend" I informed him.

"Ah" He said.

"Were going to the Olive Garden" I told him.

"They've got great bread sticks" He smiled, as if to make light of my situation.

"You wanted to do something with me" I stated. I felt sorry for not being able to do something with him. I felt sorry for myself to be precise.

"Yeah, but it's not big deal" He stated.

"Bring a date and come at eight" I stated, before I could think to stop myself. There were so many reasons he shouldn't come with us. One- him and Justin hate each other, Two- He would have to bring a girl or he'd feel like a fifth wheel. Three- I didn't want him to bring a date. Wait negate that last one, it would be good practice for him to invite a girl somewhere.

"Hey, its okay really, I don't want to rain on your parade" He stated.

"No, this will be good practice for you and honestly I want a buffer between Monique" I told him.

"Who?" He asked.

"Oh, she my brothers girlfriend" I stated.

"I meant who I should invite" He clarified.

"Ah, well how about Olivia" I stated, almost kicking myself as soon as the words left my mouth.

"She like up here" He stated raising a hand over his head.

"I'm not ready" He added.

"You so are, I'll even ask with you" I stated.

I shoved my books into my locker and slammed the door and replaced the lock.

"I saw her go this way" I stated, pointing to the cafeteria.

"Vie wait" Duke protested.

"Look, we are asking her out even if it's just as friends" I stated. It sounded awkward, almost as if we were joined at the hip or something.

I spotted her sitting at a table with some friends and quicken my pace. What was I doing? I didn't want him to go out with her. But I wanted his company and maybe he wouldn't like her.

"Hi Olivia" I smiled.

"I'm Vie, were partners in chem." I started.

"You probably know Duke, he's captain on our soccer team" I offered.

"My brother and I are doing a double date thing and I decided to invite Duke and make it a triple date" I stated.

"But he doesn't have a date" I said, wow this wasn't so bad. It might have sounded weird but whatever.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come too as Duke's date?" I asked.

Duke was standing behind me with his hands in his jean pockets, looking absolutely adorable and extremely scared for her response. I was doing a good thing and that's what kept me from shouting 'Never mind' and running off.

"Sure" She said giving Duke a beauty queen's smile.

"I'll pick you up at eight" Duke offered final entering the conversation.

Well that was that, my good deed for the day. How come I felt lousy?

* * *

Thankfully, my brother and not so thankfully Monique were already in the booth when Justin and I arrived, I didn't think it would go over too well if Duke, Olivia, Justin and I were here alone.

"Hey, Sebby I invited some friends so we will need two more chairs" I stated.

"Who?" Sebastian asked.

"Olivia and Duke" I replied.

"No way" Justin hissed.

"Look, they coming so get used to it" I informed him.

"So they are dating?" Sebastian asked.

I frowned,

"Yeah I guess" I replied.

The waiters brought two more plates and a few extra sets of cutlery and two chairs, after they expanded our table by adding another meant for two on the side. Justin was sitting on the inside of our booth; I made sure of that so he would be distanced from Duke. Monique was also on the inside, as far from me as our table allowed but still too close for comfort.

"Hey guys, sorry we are late, I was being all girly and holding up the show" Olivia stated, ever so bubbly.

She then took the chair beside Sebastian, leaving the one of my right open for Duke.

"Hey Viola" Duke said sitting down beside me.

"Hey" I replied with a smile.

"They haven't brought out the bread sticks yet" I informed him.

"Good, I thought I might miss out on the first batch" He replied with a lazy smirk.

This night might be okay after all.


	9. For a Moment

It was before I got my chicken alfrado and garden salad that Justin threw his arm around my shoulder, now normal this wouldn't bother me but it felt awkward now. I almost shrugged it off but didn't. He did it during my conversation with Duke about the soccer camp Rowling high school did every year. Justin always insisted that soccer camp was for losers that thought they could improve over a summer. The bright side was that Monique was getting progressively more enraged as the night wore on. Olivia and Sebastian were really hitting it off and I almost felt bad for Duke. But he'll get over it, she wasn't right for him anyways. I felt a slight pang of guilt at the thought, I couldn't say why. Our food came and we silently eat. Well some of us actually ate something, Monique sat there eating ice cubes and picking at her salad with no fat dressing.

"Oh, Junior League is putting on a carnival" Olivia stated. After wiping her face with her napkin.

"Yeah, my sisters going" Sebastian replied,

"Oh you should meet me there" Olivia smiled.

I felt the urge to kick Sebastian under the table as I watched Duke look more sullen.

"He has a girlfriend" Monique spat instead, giving Olivia a feral bitch glare.

"We could go as friends" Olivia suggested, giving Monique a look of satisfaction.

"Yeah, I'll probably be dragged over there anyways, maybe I'll see you" Sebastian offered.

"Awesome, I'll be working the kissing booth" Olivia stated

"Maybe you'll stop by a see me" Olivia added a bit flirtatiously.

Tension. That was how I'd describe our table. Duke was looking sad, as if Olivia has just stabbed him in the heart. Monique was looking murderous as if she was about to stab Olivia with her butter knife and Sebastian was oblivious to it all. Justin was checking out the Monique's cleavage and I wasn't sure weather to kick him or laugh at how horrible this night was starting to get.

Time to divert the attention before this thing starts to boil over.

"Hey, Justin" I said sickeningly sweetly. He stopped ogling Monique's breasts just long enough to look at me.

"Yeah?" He asked, clearly struggling to keep his eyes on me.

"It's over" I hissed, pushing his arm off me.

"What'd I do?" He questioned.

"You're a jerk" I shouted.

"I didn't do anything" He responded.

"You're staring down at Monique's shirt" I growled.

"I know she flaunts them but you're disgusting" I added.

"Vie, your being stupid" He stated.

Great way to flatter a girl.

"No, I'm leaving" I stated. Standing up, Duke had already stood up so I could leave.

I slung my black and lime green purse over my shoulder, Kia and Yvonne bought it for me for Christmas. I should probably call a cab or Paul. Was breaking up with someone suppose to make you feel nothing? Maybe I was in shock or numb or something. I didn't feel like driving off a cliff or anything; maybe I was apathetic all along and never noticed it? I wasn't planning on breaking up with him, it just sort of came out; maybe it was my sub conscious or something.

I stepped out side into the parking lot, a retrieved my phone from my purse.

"Vie, wait" Duke said running out of the restaurant.

I was expecting Justin for some reason. But I wasn't disappointed that it wasn't him.

"Let's go back to the dorm" He stated.

"I don't want to wreck your night" I replied with a soft smile.

"Look, this night hasn't exactly been what I expected" he stated.

"I'm sorry, I should have never talked you into this" I stated running my hand though my hair in frustration.

"It's not your fault, I just meant that I'm ready to go" He told me, a then started walking into the parking lot.

"Okay" I stated, turning to follow him to his car.

Silence followed us from the parking lot all the way back to our dorm. It wasn't the uncomfortable kind thought and I was grateful for that because I wasn't feeling much like conjuring up conversation.

I unlocked our dorm and we stepped inside, I flicked the lights on. Then I turned back to thank Duke for the ride. I was shocked, his hand was bruised around his knuckles and I had the rising suspicion that it had something to do with Justin.

"What happened?" I asked gently taking his bruised hand and examining it.

"He deserved it" He retorted defensively as if I was accusing him of something.

"I'm not mad" I told him.

"Your not" he clarified as if he didn't believe me.

"You said if yourself he deserved it" I stated.

"Yeah" he sighed.

He looked really sad and I had to fix it, I didn't like him like this, he looked as if he lost an important soccer tournament or got cut from the team. It wasn't him, he was the dynamic captain, the team's life line and he couldn't be down.

I was starring at him, I couldn't careless, I was studying his features, his whole demeanor was perplexing, and I felt like holding his shoulders and shaking him out of it. I was blocking his way, not intentionally but once I realized I didn't move.

"Snap out of it" I insisted none too softly.

"So she doesn't like you, you'll live" I added.

He remained unresponsive.

"Can you say something?" I asked. I didn't know way I was suddenly so frustrated but I was and that was all that mattered.

"I need some air" He stated, turning for the door. I caught his shoulders before he could move.

Pathetic? Maybe, we both knew he could leave if he really wanted to.

"I want to help you" I said softly.

"You can't right now" he replied, at least he was talking.

"Why not?" I demanded.

"You just can't, okay" He stated.

I wanted it all to stop, I wanted to replace all the damage I had caused, and I wanted to borrow the Delorean from Marty Mcfly and go back to lunch time today and not invite him to the Olive Garden. I wanted to go back in time and be unselfish for once. I wanted to put his happiness over my own and redo tonight with out him. Fix it and be unselfish because secretly in the depths of my heart I was happy Olivia liked my brother.

The realization hit me like a load of bricks and I let my hands drop from his shoulders. I took a shaky step backward.

"Vie are you okay?" Duke asked stepping forward.

_No. _

I nodded silently.

"You look a little pale" he replied.

"My tan is fading" I muttered sarcastically, it was better than saying nothing and it was also better than saying _I think I love you._

He put his hand to my forehead gently, suddenly much closer than I was ready for but not as close as I wanted him to be.

I closed my eyes for a moment. Could I risk it all for a moment of happiness? Should I chance being selfish one more time? My eyes flashed open. He pulled his hand away and I slipped mine around his neck quickly before kissing him tenderly. It wasn't awkward, for me at least, I wanted this. I was willingly kissing Illyria's soccer captain, it you had told me that a month ago or even a few weeks a go, I would have called you crazy.

I pulled away before he could push me away and walked over to my dresser and pulled my night clothes out. I fought a blush, he wasn't saying anything. What did I expect?

Okay I was officially the stupidest girl in the world. Obviously he was still upset over Olivia not liking him the way he wanted and then his roomie decided to throw her self at him. Hopefully from his perspective I was a loony girl on the rebound.

New mission, clear calculated evasion.


	10. Ouch

Dukes POV-

"Duke, buddy, where have you been?" Andrew asked throwing his arm over my shoulder; I shrugged him off and continued my brisk pace.

"My man what's up?" Toby echoed falling into step beside Andrew.

"Someone having an off day?" Andrew asked nudging me with his elbow.

"Awful night, awful day but what's it matter." I stated,

"So this is gonna sound too girly for me but spill." Toby stated.

He was unashamed and I often wished I had a fraction of his confidence, he made everything funny.

"Or we could start guessing." Andrew offered.

"Vie kissed me." I stated, running a hand through my hair.

"Really? Man you work fast." Toby chuckled.

"Shut up Toby." I hissed; forget what I said about him making things funny. This was not a laughing matter.

"Fine, we'll be serious, what's got your boxers in a knot?" Andrew asked in a goofy tone and Toby chuckled.

"I just told you stupid." I stated, punching Andrews shoulder roughly, I hate being patronized.

"I don't see a problem isn't this exactly what we wanted?" Toby asked.

"She dumped Drayton last night." I informed with a sigh.

"Ah." Andrew sighed, as if having just solved elaborate schematics behind the theory of relativity.

"I still don't see a problem." Toby offered.

"Then you're blind." Andrew spat.

"Look, he is obviously feeling a little confused because, he thinks the game is over but he doesn't want to lose his excuse to spend every spare minute with Viola." Andrew stated.

"It wasn't an excuse." I spat.

"Oh, yeah, how bout that time, you blew me off at soccer to be partners with her?" Toby asked.

"Hey you did that to me too." Andrew stated.

"Or missing dinner at my mom's to 'fake date' her." Toby said using finger quotations.

"Hey, you guys were the ones encouraging me." I snapped.

"No, that was what you thought; at first you need a push in the right direction." Andrew stated.

"A motivator, so to speak." Toby offered.

"Then you'd get passed the motivation tool and set your own objectives." Andrew continued.

"I'm confused." I stated, what on earth were they babbling about?

"Man, if we wanted to get back at Drayton we'd beat his ass old school!" Toby laughed boxing the air with a jab and then a strong left hook.

"Yeah, on and off the field." Andrew added.

"And that doesn't mean we won't still do it." Toby interjected.

"Is there a point to this speech or are you just trying to mess with my head?" I asked, slightly impatient.

"She is personable, nice, extremely hot, sweet and a decent soccer player" Andrew stated. "Did I say hot?" He asked

"Yeah but she's so fine, you can say it again." Toby smirked.

"She's hot." Andrew smirked.

"Will you guys just get to the point?" I inquired, glaring at them. I didn't like being manipulated.

"So the first thing we thought is that as much as we'd want her, she'd be perfect for you." Toby stated.

"And you thought that why?" I asked, man they were getting on my nerves, I didn't want to believe that my friends went behind my back and duped me.

"But then there was your problem with the ladies." Andrew sighed dramatically. "So we decided to rally up some competitive spirit by throwing in an objective." Andrew continued.

"And we're sorry man, but you've got to admit it worked." Toby stated. "Nothing like a little competition to fire up Duke Orsino."

"You guys played me? This whole time, it was about me?" I asked, "I like Olivia!" I stressed firmly.

"But you don't love her." Toby interjected.

"You guys are both psychotic." I replied "I don't love Vie" I stated, they had to know, I had known her less then two weeks.

"But you will." Andrew offered.

"Yeah, well as soon as she finds out I decked her brother, she isn't going to want to be near me" I told them.

"You punched her brother" Toby exclaimed.

"Not that hard" I defended.

"Shit! Why?" Andrew asked.

"He wouldn't let me follow her, he was saying about how he knows her better and I should just leave her be" I stated. "And he might be her brother and he might know her better but I know better then to let her be alone when she needs someone" I stated.

"And you say you don't luv her!" Toby chuckled shoving me playfully.

"What makes you think I'm not mad at you?" I asked with a glare.

"You'll get over it and when you do you'll be singing our praises." Toby stated as I walked away.

III

Viola's POV

"Viola…" Olivia shouted from across the field, practice had ended and Duke hadn't even looked my way. I felt stupid for imposing myself on his vulnerability the other night. He had just been ignored at night by his date and consequently the girl of his dreams and whamo he gets a free kiss from his 'just friends' roommate.

"Hi." I said as she came up to me. She was in her cheer outfit. "I'm so sorry for last night." I said.

"Oh, don't be sorry." She said softly.

"Did you get a ride back here alright?" I inquired.

"Yeah, your brother was a real gentlemen; he even drove me back with a bloody nose he." She giggled.

"A what? How'd that happen?" I asked.

"Right, you missed that part." She exclaimed. "Well right after you left, Duke said that Sebastian should go after you." Olivia informed. "Sebastian said that he knew that you'd want your space. Duke said that if your brother was too interested in me, that he would go check on you." Olivia added.

She looked flattered as she said it.

"So, Duke got up right and he is about to leave when Sebastian grabs his shirt, Sebastian was angry because Duke insinuated that your brother didn't care about you." She continued.

"Sebastian said that he knew what you needed and that Duke should just sit down; because you didn't need your roommates help." I sighed as she said it, it didn't sound like Sebastian.

Normally I would have liked my space too but I didn't feel sad about the end of my relationship with Justin.

"So, Duke got mad and before any of us knew what happened, Duke was leaving and your brother was holding his nose." She said.

She giggled then.

:"Sorry, it was pretty funny though and your brother was a good sport about it." She stated, before giggling again.

"Sebastian isn't angry?" I asked, I was more than a little irked that Duke would punch my brother, how could Sebby not be pissed off?

"Well, he wasn't happy but he said that he wasn't going to deal with it last night." She said.

"Oh practice is starting." She stated, with an apologetic look.

"Well thanks for letting me know." I said.

Why hadn't Duke mentioned it?

I dialed my brother, even thought he had a different lunch hour and 'should' be in class, I knew that there was a good chance that he wasn't anywhere near a textbook or within a 5 mile radius of Cornwall for that matter.

"Hey?" He asked, after I waited for a few rings.

"Should I be upset?" I asked into my phone.

"'bout last night?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said with a nod.

"Well depending on how you look at it." He offered, "Yes and no."

"Wow that really answers my question." I remarked sarcastically.

"Well my nose isn't broken and I did get fawned over by a very gorgeous girl." He said slyly.

"For that last time, Monique is not gorgeous." I hissed.

"Yeah, I really couldn't help but notice that when she was making out with your ex after you left." He agreed.

I seethed, it was just too sleazy for me to feel good about it, with Monique no less, gross. Justin was a disgusting cretin of a man and I'd feel so good scoring on him.


End file.
